Sailor Jupiter: No Tolerance
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Done for a Facebook group. A tale of bullying comes to life in front of Serena. Written in response to the suicide of a fanfic writer.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and will use the English dubbed names. This is done for a Facebook group and done as a stand-up campaign against bullying. website or its writers don't condone or tolerate bullying in any form. It doesn't matter what people do, to bully someone is a sign of the abuser's weakness and thus, never accepted in any situation. This is part of a dedication to a fanfic writer who did everything to stop his harassment to no avail and committed suicide because of it. If you want to share in the stand-up to bullying, make sure to put in "#ForAdam" or "#HunterDontSupportBullying" on your Facebook, Twitter or other social sites. Together, we can put an end to bullying._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sailor Jupiter: No Tolerance<strong>_

* * *

><p>Poor Serena. For the future Moon Princess, she needs to sharpen her education. Her teacher handed back her homework with the score of 25. In America, that's an F. "I can't show this to Darrien!" she cried. The frustration forced her to slump in her chair, contemplating how to break the news.<p>

"Serena?" voiced a young man. No, not Serena's beau. Turning, she found two of her classmates and shoved her failed assignment in her bag.

"Melvin? Molly? What's up?" Melvin held a piece of paper.

"Well, have you seen any bullying around here?" Molly asked. A blink was Serena's answer.

"Bullying?" Apparently, Serena had no clue what bullying was.

"Have you seen anyone getting picked on?" Melvin tried to clarify. Softly, Serena shook in denial.

"That's good," sighed the brunette. "I'd be afraid you would jump in when you saw someone getting roughed up." The heir of the Moon Kingdom scoffed at the warning, trying to stay strong.

"Come on, Molly," she encouraged. "If you two are ever in trouble, I'll come and help you out." The two felt satisfied with their classmate protecting the lovebirds.

"At least we've got more protection than this girl in San Francisco," Melvin compared as he presented the sheet.

"In America?" she thought as she took the sheet from Melvin. It was an article from "The Los Angeles Times" and the title spooked the pigtailed blond. "Teen Girl takes her Life after Years of Bullying?" Her tone dreaded reading the story. She never had a chance to read it as her teacher confiscated the article. "Hey!" Miss Sakurada easily scorned her face on Serena who backed off.

"What did I tell you about passing notes in my classroom?" she warned before reading the article. "To say that the world was a horrible and cruel place was a massive understatement for 16-year-old Tiffany Gay of Santa Barbara, California who committed suicide by throwing herself off the Golden Gate Bridge. Gay's problems started when she started attending Goleta Valley Junior High School and her name became scrutinized by peers despite her family being traditional, all straight and including his older brother, Jamie. The constant harassment continued for years and despite pleas to teachers and staff at both Goleta Valley and Dos Pueblos High School, the abuse got worse. Not even police did anything to stop the bullying. Then on the night of February 14th, Valentine's Day, Tiffany's bullies pushed her over the edge and she stole her parents' minivan and drove to the Golden Gate bridge after leaving her suicide note on the coffee table in the family's living room. She used a weight and throwing it while the rope hung around her neck severed her spinal cord and pulled her in the river below. Her body was found a week after she jumped. To pour salt on the heavy wounds of the Gay family, the superintendent said that the problems wouldn't have mounted if her family changed her name. The Parent/Teacher Organization came together and removed the superintendent with a vote. He has since been replaced." Serena's face drooped pale from hearing that sad tale. Miss Sakurada shivered at reading the article and sat down to gather her bearings.

"That's scary," Serena hushed. The article shone a light to a serious problem about how something like a name could result in a teenager killing herself.

"That's one of my fears as a teacher. I don't want my students going through something like what Miss Gay suffered. At no point and no reason should anyone be bullied. I have a reputation not just to make sure that my students graduate from my classes but to solve any problems my students are having trouble with and I don't want to lose it. If you see someone get bullied, don't be afraid to contact me." Melvin and the two girls nodded, willing to honor Miss Sakurada's reputation. "Serena, I know you want to protect your friends but make sure you can protect yourself... like your grades!" Serena gulped at the threat.

"O-of course!" she replied sheepishly. That's when Molly had an idea on how to spruce up the attitude.

"I heard that a new ice cream shoppe opened yesterday," she remembered. "Word has it that their Peppermint Chocolate Parfaits are a tastebud's trip to heaven." All wanted to jump in that bandwagon.

"I love Peppermint!" shrieked Miss Sakurada.

"I could use some chocolate right about now," Serena squeed,

"Great," Melvin agreed. "I've got some extra money on me so I'll buy." The two lovebirds left and Serena and Miss Sakurada started packing for home after the snack.

"Were you ever bullied, teacher?" asked the heroine. Miss Sakurada blinked as if it never happened to her.

"Not at all," she answered. "I never heard about anyone else get bullied. Then again, I did go to private schools before graduating at a private college in Washington." Serena's eyes glistened at the American state her teacher attended.

"Washington? You mean you were close to the president?" The face on Miss Sakurada wouldn't sit too well with Serena.

"No, Washington the state, not Washington, DC. Other side of the country, Tsukino!" Serena's face looked like what would happen if she and Darrien had a divorce. Once ready to leave, the two exited the classroom and headed to the lockers for Serena to change shoes.

"I thought I told you to have my homework done today!" a young man scolded. Miss Sakurada and Serena turned to see three young men surrounding a smaller boy. "Where did you drop it?" Figuratively and literally, the blond boy was backed to a corner.

"I swear, Torio!" the boy pleaded. "I had it but you never showed up!" The mohawk brunette, Torio, shook his head in disgust.

"_I_ never showed up? _You're_ the one who chickened out!" Serena and Miss Sakurada couldn't believe their eyes: an actual case of bullying unfolded right in front of them. Torio snapped his fingers where his two cohorts hoisted their subject by the collar and his underwear. That's one big wedgie!

"We need to do something!" barked Serena as she marched to the boys. Not so fast as Miss Sakurada palmed Serena on the shoulder.

"This is my job," she reminded as she passed Serena. "Hey! That's enough!" Hearing Miss Sakurada, Torio shoved the teacher and knocked her to the tiled floor.

"Teacher!" Serena cried out.

"This is none of your business, teach!" Torio scolded. The victim needed help.

"Sailor Moon, I need you!" he yelled in fear. Serena's face flooded with nervous sweat.

'Do I need to transform to save him?' she groaned in thought. 'I can't waste my energy and give whoever else wants Crystal Tokyo to get an advantage.' No need to go all superhero when...

"Do as Miss Sakurada told you!" another girl scolded, sounding tougher and more confident. Torio didn't need another interruption.

"Didn't I tell you it's none-" he growled but was stopped when his hand was snagged. Lita stopped by and didn't take the situation lightly. Her face told the bully to stop or she would get physical. She did fit her abilities as Sailor Jupiter: a storm. Torio used his other hand to swing but against someone with a mean streak, that's not a good idea. One good backhand to the kisser and down gone the bully. The impact scared the other two that they put their victim down, fixed his collar and underwear and did the only smart thing confronting this tough chick: walk away and leave Torio to fend for himself. The ponytail brunette came over to see what damages were done to the bullied, her stress released.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The boy nodded, still shaken by his experience.

"Th- Thank you," he stuttered. Lita placed a hand on the blond's head.

"Listen, if those punks hurt you again, let me know. I don't stand up to those who harm for no reason." Another nod later, Serena and Miss Sakurada stopped by to see how the boy's holding up as well.

"That was awesome, Lita," she praised. Lita turned to the Sailor Scout Leader, exchanging a fist-bump.

"It wasn't anything special. I came on by to get you and Amy and report back to the temple." Raye had something for the scouts and Serena didn't like the way it felt.

"And here I was, going with Molly, Melvin and Miss Sakurada for some Peppermint Chocolate Parfaits at that new ice cream shoppe," she grumbled in disbelief. Hearing that, Lita palmed Serena on the other shoulder.

"I tried one and believe me, they'll be around for sometime. It's not a one-day event." Knowing how long the parfaits would be around, Serena smiled in relief.

"I suppose so. When Amy comes on by, we'll be on our way." Amy would be another ten minutes but on arrival, they all headed to Raye's home. Just another day in what would become Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

><p>(Any names used are mere coincidences and are not meant to offend or criticize. If you see any type of bullying, tell a parent or teacher immediately. Together, bullies will cease.)<p> 


End file.
